garofandomcom-20200223-history
Rinza
Rinza is a Centaurian Horror that schemes to resurrect Messiah in the events of Fang of God within the Ryūga-verse. Personality & Character Rinza seems to have a knack for manipulating others into doing what she wants, as she was able to deal with Banbi without revealing her true intent. She also has no remorse, feeling nothing as she watched Boel painfully become the sacrifice for the Fang of God's activation. She seems to hold some sort of loyalty for Messiah, being the one seeking to revive her. Much like other powerful Horrors such as Karma from Original Series, Rinza possesses a great deal of confidence, which unfortunately led to her hubris and downfall from underestimating Jinga. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knowledge: Rinza possesses vast knowledge about Makai-related information, including its history, magic, artifacts, and powerful Horrors in general. This best displayed from how she directly interfering resurrection ritual and great understanding in the systems of Fang of God itself, allowing her to manipulate the artifact's energy-shaped arms. * Matter Conversion: In her Human disguise, Rinza has the ability to solidify friction. By scratching the heels of her shoes against hard surfaces, she can conjure up magical needle-shaped spark missiles and launch them at her foes. * Supernatural Stamina: Like most Horrors, Rinza possesses the strength and stamina to keep up with Makai Knights. * Horror Form: Upon transforming into her Horror form, her speed goes up drastically and her arms become shovel-claws that she can weaponize. Her ability to conjure spark missiles via. friction also increased. * Reality Warping: Rinza displayed that she can warp her surroundings into a battleground dimension in which she has a greater advantage. The warped environment in her surroundings would return to normal upon her death. * Regeneration: Rinza also displayed strong regeneration on par with Degol's, as after blown into pieces by combined forces of Ryuga, Takeru and Aguri, her surviving body part regenerates a whole body in time to interfere Jinga and Ryuga's duel. This ability appears to have cost her much of her strength, as she was unable to defend herself against a weakened Jinga due to her regeneration not involve assimilating a host, something which allows Degol to quickly return to physical prime upon reborn through Ago. Tools & Equipment * Stiletto Heels: Wears a pair of stiletto heels that she uses to kick objects and weaponize the resulting impacts from. History Rinza's history prior to the film is unknown, but through her loyalty to Messiah, it's implied that she had contact with Messiah's shadow at one point prior to the events of the movie much like Barago in Original Universe. She soon became Messiah's acolyte, recruiting many Horrors whose cause aligned with her including Boel. She initially debuts as the student of a professor that appears to have stumbled into Makai culture after discovering the map housing the prime building location of the Fang of God. Boel dispatches him and she leaves with the map in tow. She and Boel then assisted Banbi in extracting the Garo, Zen and Gai Makai Armors from their wielders for the Priestess' resurrection ritual. However, Rinza discreetly sabotages the resurrection ritual by replacing the name of Banbi's lover with that of Jinga, a Fallen Makai Knight. The ritual continues onward and extracts Jinga from the Makai Realm to the mortal plane. With their key figure in-tow, Rinza appeals to Jinga to activate the Fang of God and help her troupe of Horrors reach the moon. Amused, Jinga accepts and uses Rinza's subordinate Boel as a sacrifice to make a throne and activate their Arc. While the Fang of God charges up for activation, Rinza and her Horror army defend it from the combined invasion of Ryuga Dogai, Takeru Jakuzure, Aguri Kusugami, the Makai Priestess Rian and the Watchdog Ryūme. The Makai Knights slaughter her army and confront the Horror herself, at a disadvantage due to the loss of their Makai Armors. After an extended fight, Rinza is forced to transform into her Centaur-esque Horror Form and battles the trio once more. Despite the handicap placed upon them, Ryuga and Takeru hold Rinza off long enough for Aguri to charge a Soul Metal-laced arrow and pierce Rinza's heart, seemingly destroying her. However, Rinza returns during Jinga and Ryuga's personal duel, using the Fang of God's spiritual energies to restrain the two. She explains that her original plan was not to go to the moon, but to revive Messiah with use of both Fang of God and moon itself. However, her overconfidence prevents her from anticipating Jinga's second wind. Already weakened from the earlier battle, she falls prey to Jinga's tenacity and is struck down unceremoniously. Pics Gallery Rinza 9.jpg Rinza 8.jpg Rinza 7.jpg Rinza 6.jpg Rinza 5.jpg Rinza 4.jpg Rinza 3.jpg Rinza 2.jpg Rinza 1.jpg Rinza Transforms gif.gif Rinza Death gif.gif Notes & Trivia *Personality-wise, Rinza is similar to Karma. Articles & References TBA Links TBA Category:Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Ryuga-verse Category:Villains